Rouge the Bat
thumb I despise anyone who steal jewels away from me. - Rouge the Bat Rouge the Bat is een 18-jarige witte vleermuis en schatzoekster. Ze maakte haar debuut in Sonic Adventure 2 in 2001 en is sindsdien vaak teruggekomen in de franchise. Rouge is een zeer ambitieuze verzamelaar van juwelen, die ze koste wat kost wilt verkrijgen. Ze wordt gezien als een anti-held, aangezien ze er niet van weg is met de vijand samen te werken, zolang ze maar krijgt wat ze wilt. Daarentegen heeft ze vaak de neiging om Eggman te manipuleren wat haar vaak ook lukt. In de tussentijd is ze ook nog een bedreven spion voor de militaire organisatie G.U.N., haar werkgever. Biografie We maken voor het eerst kennis met Rouge terwijl ze met Knuckles ruzie maakt om de Master Emerald, die zij graag wilt hebben. Als Dr. Eggman de Emerald probeert te stelen en Knuckles hem vernietigd gaan ze beide op zoek naar de stukken. Ondanks dat ze een deal met Eggman sluit om te winnen, weet Knuckles uiteindelijk de meeste stukken te vinden. Nadat Knuckles haar red als ze bijna in een bak lava valt (ondanks dat ze vleugels heeft) geeft ze de stukken die ze gevonden heeft terug aan Knuckles. In Sonic Heroes heractiveerd ze Shadow the Hedgehog en activeert ze per ongeluk de robot E-123 Omega. Ze sluiten een vriendschap en elk voor hun eigen redenen gaan ze achter Eggman aan, met Rouge als leider. Rouge doet dit om de Chaos Emeralds te krijgen. In Shadow the Hedgehog (game) blijkt ze een geheim agent voor G.U.N. te zijn. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) sluit ze zich aan bij de andere helden om terug naar haar eigen tijd te gaan. In Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen is ze de eindbaas bij het kunstschaatsen. thumb|left|250px|Rouge de kunstschaatser. Ze komt verder nog voor in de Sonic the Hedgehog stripserie en Sonic X. In de laatste moet ze samenwerken met Topaz, waar ze slecht mee op kan schieten. Vaardigheden * Vanwege haar vleugels kan ze vliegen. * Ze oogt erg sterk, aangezien ze in Sonic Heroes zowel E-123 Omega (die meer dan een ton weegt) én Shadow kan dragen. Dit is waarschijnlijk alleen omdat ze het Flight-lid is, en daardoor de rol heeft om haar tegenstanders op te tillen. * Ze kan goed zwemmen, graven, klimmen en is vaardig in het gebruiken van machines en wapens. Blijkbaar is ze ook een uitstekende kunstschaatser (zoals op de afbeelding hierboven te zien is). Persoonlijkheid Rouge weet snel mensen te verleiden en heeft een sterke wil, waardoor ze erg flirtitieus is. In het begin lijkt ze veel negatieve trekjes te hebben, zo is ze nogal hebberig en arrogant, dit geldt vooral voor haar debuut. Ze is ambitieus en doet vaak dingen zonder erover na te denken, desondanks is ze heel slim en erg snel. Wel volgt ze dikwijls adviezen van anderen op en geeft zelfs haar vijanden vaak gelijk. Ze heeft een beetje een grote mond en kan nog altijd goed met haar zelfbewondering overweg, maar ook heeft ze wel een klein hartje, dus ze is eigenlijk wel heel lief. Uiterlijk Haar outfit is vaak veranderd, zo had ze tijdens haar debuut lila oogschaduw (tegenwoordig is deze turquoise) en vampiertanden die altijd zichtbaar zijn (later blijkt ze nog vampiertanden te hebben maar deze zijn verkleind en vaak alleen te zien als ze praat). Meestal draagt ze een zwart pak met een hartvormige roze borstplaat (dit omdat ze het enige meisje in de canon is met goed zichtbare borstjes), zwarte laarzen met roze hakken. In Mario en Sonic op de Olympische Spelen: Tokio 2020 is ze een vrijspeelbaar personage, in deze game draagt ze een zwarte broek en een zwarte haltertop. Relaties met anderen thumb|250px|Rouge, Shadow en Omega Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge kijkt nogal op tegen haar beste vriend Shadow en flirt vaak met hem, hoewel Shadow dit gedrag meestal negeert. Of er meer is tussen deze twee is nog onzeker, hoewel het Rouge meer blijkt te interesseren dan Shadow. thumb|250px|Rouge maakt Knuckles nog roder dan normaal in Sonic X. Knuckles the Echidna Rouge heeft ook interesse in Knuckles. Hun relatie is nogal lastig omdat Knuckles de Guardian is van de Master Emerald, haar favoriete juweel. In de loop van Sonic X lijkt hun vriendschap wel flink te groeien, omdat ze beide vriendschappelijke rivalen zijn van Sonic. In de Archie Comics flirt ze vaak met Knuckles, waardoor ze erg ongeliefd is door Julie-Su. Topaz Wanneer ze elkaar ontmoeten kunnen ze niet al te goed met elkaar opschieten, later in de serie blijkt het dat hun vriendschap langzamerhand begint te groeien. E-123 Omega Omega is Rouge's tweede beste vriend, die zeer loyaal aan haar is. Ze kunnen het vrijwel altijd goed met elkaar vinden, alhoewel Rouge zich soms lijkt te irriteren aan Omega's eindeloze gezeur over wraak op Dr. Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog Rouge heeft niet al te veel dialogen verwisseld met Sonic, hoewel ze elkaar te lijken respecteren en geen echte rivaliteit met elkaar delen. Dr. Eggman Rouge the Bat heeft niet al te veel problemen met haar voormalige werkgever uit de serie en maakt zich meer zorgen om haar juwelencollectie dan het verslaan van Eggman. Ze weet hem soms zelfs te manipuleren. en:Rouge the Bat de:Rouge the Bat es:Rouge the Bat ru:Rouge the Bat pl:Rouge the Bat fr:Rouge the Bat it:Rouge the Bat pt:Rouge the Bat ja:Rouge the Bat Categorie:Anti-Helden Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters